1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flow dividing device and, more particularly, to a flow dividing device for gardening pipes.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional flow dividing device for gardening pipes comprises a main body having a first side provided with a plurality of water outlets and a second side provided with a water source connector connected to a water source to supply water to the water outlets, a plurality of pipe connectors each mounted on a respective one of the water outlets of the main body and each connected to a gardening pipe which is connected to a water output equipment, such as a sprinkler or the like, and a plurality of control valves mounted on a respective one of the water outlets of the main body to open and close the respective water outlet. However, the conventional flow dividing device has a complicated construction, thereby increasing the costs of fabrication. In addition, the control valves and the pipe connectors are mounted individually, so that the conventional flow dividing device is not operated easily and conveniently.